


rating scale

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: Minimus gets ready for a date and Rodimus is supportive.
Relationships: Minimus Ambus & Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	rating scale

Minimus turned around in front of the mirror. His armor shined from all the buffing, but his optics were scrutinizing. He frowned.

“On a scale from one to ten, how ‘hot’ do I look?” he asked.

Rodimus grinned. “Can I say two hundred?”

Minimus looked at him flatly. “It’s a scale from one to ten.”

“Ugh!” He grabbed the small bot’s shoulder and spun him towards the door. “You don’t need my opinion! Get out there! You’re gonna dazzle him!”

Minimus stumbled into the hall, and glanced back with a look of appreciation. Rodimus was right. This would go great.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. i was looking through my drive and remembered a bunch of drabbles i wrote almost two years ago and never posted. this is one of them. it was written based on a tumblr prompt, but unfortunately the post has been deleted.


End file.
